Where's Love Gonna be Appear?
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Tahapan dalam jatuh cinta memang semudah teori memainkan mesin penangkap boneka. Tapi praktiknya? Kira-kira bagaimana si otaku Eunhyuk berhasil melaluinya? [Donghae/Hyukjae]
Moodku hari ini... berubah menjadi sangat buruk.

Kerugian menjadi anak bungsu menjadi momok tersendiri bagiku. Apalagi kalau mempunyai kakak perempuan super menyebalkan (dan sialnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa membencinya) yang suka memerintah seenak jidat.

Hingga akhirnya aku berada di sini sekarang. Berdiri sendirian seperti orang tolol sementara orang yang sudah menyeretku secara paksa kemari sedang sibuk dengan acara perawatan kecantikan.

Tidak ada alasan untuk membuatku bisa kabur. Karena Sora _nuna_ ─kakak perempuanku─sudah sejak awal mengancam akan memberitahu ibu jika aku tidak menuruti perintahnya.

Dan jika sampai itu terjadi, katakan selamat tinggal pada uang jajan bulananku.

Aku menghela nafas penat.

Katakanlah, di _mall_ ini tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan benar-benar menarik. Toko buku yang biasanya menjadi incaranku sudah terasa membosankan. Tidak ada komik yang bisa kubeli. Bahkan series terakhir dari komik yang kutunggu-tunggu sudah kudapatkan kemarin lusa.

Intinya, aku benar-benar bosan akut!

Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus melupakan PSPku di rumah? Membunuh waktu sama sekali tidak asyik jika hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Lama-lama aku bisa jadi patung hidup karena keasyikan bengong.

 _Sudahlah_ , aku membatin jengkel.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri isi _mall_ tanpa tujuan. Siapa tahu dengan begini aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Misalnya _event_ komik yang jadwalnya tidak kuketahui? Terkadang, berharap itu ada bagusnya untuk meningkatkan semangat hidup. Walaupun aku tahu, senista apapun batinku tertawa mengejek, itu tidak akan terjadi.

Karena alasannya sudah terlalu jelas juga. Bagaimana mungkin _event_ komik bisa terlewat dari sumberku yang sangat amat terpercaya?

Lagi-lagi aku mendesah resah. Sudah berapa elevator yang aku naiki dan tak ada satupun hal yang membuatku tertarik. Pada akhirnya aku sudah berada di lantai teratas _mall_. Dan ketika aku memperhatikan sekeliling, yang kudapati adalah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan mesin-mesin permainan koin.

Ah, _Timezone_.

Pemikiran lanjut, turun, lanjut atau turun memenuhi isi otakku. Karena aku juga begitu _hopeless_ untuk menemukan hal yang 'mungkin menarik' lainnya, kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sana dan membeli beberapa koin.

Sepertinya, bermain di sini juga tidak ada ruginya.

* * *

 **Where's Love Gonna be Appear? ©** Miss Chocoffee

All Cast © Themselves

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Jujur, sepertinya aku benar-benar termasuk orang yang kehilangan harapan, jika tidak bisa dibilang masokis.

Kedua mataku menyorot tak percaya pada mesin boneka dengan sebuah penjepit besar di atasnya. Permainan yang kata orang-orang membutuhkan sebuah keberuntungan, sukses membuatku terlihat seperti orang idiot yang terus menatapnya dengan wajah sangsi. Antara ingin mendekat untuk memainkan, atau hanya memperhatikannya sampai _mall_ ini tutup.

Dari semua mesin permainan, hanya satu ini yang belum aku coba. Karena saking tak punya tujuan, aku membeli banyak koin dan memainkan game satu per satu. Harapannya, sih, untuk membunuh waktu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka setelah hampir semuanya habis kumainkan, ponselku tetap tidak berdering-dering?

 _Oke, berhenti bersikap bodoh dan mainkan saja mesin itu_.

Isi otakku menyemprot sadis. Dengan gamang aku melangkah mendekat. Setelah tengok kanan-kiri dan memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan (aku tidak sudi jika ada yang memergokiku memainkan permainan anak perempuan begini), aku memasukan koin lalu mulai menggerakan tuasnya.

 _Step satu, masukan koin; step dua, gerakan tuas ke arah boneka pilihan; step tiga, tekan tombol ambil. Usahakan agar pencapitnya mengambil boneka dengan sempurna; lalu step terakhir, tunggulah keberuntunganmu_.

Oke, semua yang kupikirkan memang terdengar mudah. Tapi ekspetasi dan realita adalah sebuah penipuan. Aku hanya bisa meringis saat pencapit itu menjatuhkan bonekanya sebelum berhasil mengarah pada lubang di sudut mesin. Dan itu artinya, aku gagal total.

Merasa tertantang, aku kembali memasukan koin dan memulainya dari awal. Berkali-kali gagal, dan berkali-kali juga kembali mencoba. Aku bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika sudah ada orang yang berdiri di sampingku dan memperhatikan cukup lama. Jika saja dia tidak bersuara, mungkin aku masih tetap acuh tak acuh terhadapnya.

"Kau tertarik dengan mainan ini ya?"

"Whoaa!" Aku terlonjak─sampai menekan tombol ambil bahkan saat pencapitnya belum berada di posisi sempurna. Aku hanya bisa menatap alat itu yang lagi-lagi gagal menangkap boneka, lalu melirik ke arah tersangka utama. Seorang pemuda dengan umur yang mungkin setara denganku.

"Wah, sayang sekali," Dia berkomentar kecewa. "Kau perlu tahu cara-cara jitunya jika ingin mendapatkan sebuah boneka dari mesin ini."

Aku menatapnya datar. "Tidak perlu," sahutku. "Lagipula aku tidak benar-benar berminat mendapatkan bonekanya."

"Oh ya?" Dia memberikan tatapan antusias. "Kupikir kau ingin memberikannya pada pacar atau saudara perempuanmu." Tambahnya. Kali ini disertai sebuah senyum lebar.

 _Benar juga_ , aku membatin. _Kalau pun aku dapat, bonekanya mau diberikan ke siapa? Pacar tidak punya. Nuna? Ya, sepertinya opsinya hanya pada dia saja, sih_.

"Yah, mungkin akan kuberikan ke kakak perempuanku,"

Lagi-lagi aku mencoba peruntungan, dan kembali lagi harus menelan kekecewaan. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan _imej_ untuk tetap memainkannya. Toh, orang itu juga sudah melihatku sejak tadi.

"Yah, gagal lagi."

Orang itu kini tertawa pelan. Ia menatapku yang menunjukan ekspresi kesal luar biasa. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, aku langsung angkat kaki dari sana.

"Hei, kau tidak mau mendapatkan bonekanya?"

Laki-laki itu bertanya heran. Aku yang sudah kepalang kesal hanya menggeleng keras-keras. Lagipula dia itu kenapa? Sok akrab sekali.

"Tunggu!" Dia berusaha menghentikanku. Aku yang memang dasarnya tidak peduli tetap berjalan menjauh. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar seruan itu.

 _'Congrats! You Win!'_

"HA?"

Seketika itu pula aku berbalik arah. Mendapati pemuda itu sudah menatapku dengan cengiran lebarnya dan satu tangan yang membentuk V _sign,_ sementara yang satu lagi menunjukan sebuah boneka ikan berwarna biru.

Aku langsung berseru histeris. "BAGAIMANA CARAMU MENDAPATKANNYA?!"

* * *

Namanya adalah Lee Donghae.

Setelah aku memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan 'bagaimana caramu mendapatkan boneka semudah itu?', dia dengan senang hati mengajari dan membuatku berhasil mendapatkan satu boneka.

Gara-gara kejadian ini aku jadi teringat kartun _spongebob_. Rasanya _déjà vu_ sekali. Dia _spongebob_ , aku _squidward_ nya. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak berakhir sombong seperti gurita satu itu. Yang ada malah aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di arena ini. Entah tanding memasukan bola basket atau game lainnya.

Donghae tipe orang _easy going_. Jadi, dia dengan mudah berbaur dengan orang asing tanpa merasa canggung berlebihan.

"Eunhyuk _ssi_ , kau lapar tidak?" Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari keranjang basket. Berganti ke arahku yang berusaha memasukan bola terakhir.

"Lumayan lapar," sahutku. Aku mengangkat tangan kiri, mengecek jam dan mendesah pelan saat menyadari sudah hampir empat jam berada di sini.

 _Tumben nuna lama sekali_.

"Ah, kau mau makan? Aku tahu _foodcourt_ yang bagus di sini,"

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Boleh."

Donghae tersenyum, lalu menarikku menuju tempat makan. Sepanjang perjalanan kami mengobrol ini itu. Bahkan di saat makan pun, dia seperti tidak kehabisan ide untuk menceritakan hal apa saja dengan aku yang memiliki posisi sebagai pendengar yang baik.

Yang aku nilai darinya sampai saat ini adalah, Donghae tipe orang yang ramah. Selain _easy going_ , dia juga seorang yang _nice person_. Aku yakin, dia termasuk orang populer di lingkungannya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang tampan (aku hanya memuji, jelas aku yang lebih tampan) dan bibirnya yang tidak pernah luntur dari senyuman. Pembawaanya yang santai juga memberi poin plus. Terkadang aku suka iri dengan orang seperti ini.

"Omong-omong, kau kenapa sendirian di sini?" Donghae bertanya ingin tahu. Ia memainkan pipet di dalam gelasnya dengan mata yang memandang lurus ke arahku.

Aku tertawa kikuk. "Yah, urusan antar mengantar. Kakak perempuanku minta ditemani ke salon. Dan karena aku yakin dia akan lama di sana, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan."

"Wah, tipe adik-kakak yang sangat dekat ya?" tanggap Donghae jenaka.

Aku hanya mampu mendengus geli.

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Yah, kurang lebih sama sepertimu. Bedanya aku mengantar ibuku. Dia sedang _reuni_ dengan teman-teman SMAnya di restoran sebelah. Karena tidak punya teman, aku memilih kabur dari sana."

"Ppfftt. Tipe ibu-ibu sosialita," cetusku spontan. Orang itu hanya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di sakuku bergetar singkat. Aku memeriksanya dan melihat nama _nuna_ yang terpajang di layar. Menanyakan di mana keberadaanku sekaligus memberitahu bahwa kegiatannya sudah selesai.

 _Akhirnya~_

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

" _Nuna_ sudah selesai. Dia menyuruhku mencarinya," Dengan terburu-buru aku menghabiskan minumanku. "Aku pulang dulu. Dan soal _bil_ nya─"

"Tenang," Donghae menyela cepat. "Aku yang akan bayar. Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Aku menyipitkan mataku. Rasanya ingin tertawa dan menimpuk kepalanya. "Aku tidak suka hal yang seperti itu. Lagipula kita sama-sama saling menemani. Ini uangnya."

Dia menatap uang yang kusodorkan dengan wajah sedikit terkejut, tapi dengan cepat menguasai dirinya kembali dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Menerima uangku tanpa protes sedikit pun.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamitku. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Ya. Terima kasih kembali." Balasnya santai. "Sampai jumpa lain kali, Eunhyuk _ssi_."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan sekilas. Bergegas keluar dari sana untuk mencari _nuna_.

 _Sampai jumpa lain kali ya,_ aku membatin pelan. Mendadak teringat dengan senyum hangat Donghae. Entah laki-laki itu mempunyai pengaruh sihir atau tidak, senyumannya terasa berbeda. Bukan dalam artian negatif, tapi positif.

Senyuman yang mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya terasa sangat nyaman. Mungkinkah itu efek dari sifatnya? Atau memang ada yang seperti itu?

Yang pasti, aku sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan.

Senyumannya, terasa cukup berbahaya.

* * *

Kali kedua aku bertemu dengan Donghae, aku merasa terkejut pada tiga hal.

Pertama, karena dia satu sekolah denganku. Kedua, karena ternyata dia adalah adik kelasku. Dan yang ketiga, karena kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejutnya saat kami berpapasan, walau selanjutnya ia langsung menyapa dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Bersikap seolah kami memang sudah akrab sejak lama.

"Eunhyuk _sunbae_ ," Ah, sepertinya dia langsung menyadari posisinya begitu melihat warna dasi angkatan.

" _Yo_ , Donghae." Aku tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia mengeluarkan diri dari rombongan teman-temannya lalu melangkah menghampiriku yang langsung salah tingkah. Sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan berhenti untuk sekedar menyapaku. Kupikir hanya sapaan sambil lalu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _sunbae_?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi. Aku nyengir sebelum menjawab. "Ya, biasa saja. Tidak begitu baik dan tidak begitu buruk. Kau?"

"Sama sepertimu." Ia mengulas senyum lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi. Dan sekarang apa? Sebagai senior dan junior?"

"Ya, begitulah. Lucu juga ya? Kemarin aku berpkir kau itu seumuran denganku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kita satu sekolah. Adik kelasku pula."

"Haha. Banyak yang bilang aku itu terlihat _baby face_ untuk ukuran anak SMA. Ternyata malah ada yang lebih imut dariku. Bahkan menganggapnya sepantaran."

Donghae tertawa sedangkan aku tersenyum kecut. _Imut katanya?_ Batinku langsung meradang. Serius, dikatai imut oleh sesama laki-laki itu membuatku kesal.

"Aku tidak imut," Aku menggeram. "Dan mana hormatmu pada kakak kelas, hah?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang _sunbae_ sedang main senioritas?" Lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum. Ada kesan jenaka yang terlihat sekilas dari matanya. "Kupikir _sunbae_ bukan tipe seperti itu."

Oke, aku merasa terpojok.

"Ck, ah lupakan!" Satu tanganku mengibas pelan. "Kau tidak masuk kelas? Darimana? Lab Biologi?"

Dia melirik jam tangannya sekilas sebelum mengangguk. "Ya. Tadi ada praktik. Pelajaran selanjutnya hampir dimulai. _Sunbae_ sendiri tidak ada kelas?"

"Guruku izin tidak masuk," Aku tertawa nista. "Sekarang mau ke kantin. Aku lapar."

"Sendirian saja? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menemani _sunbae_. Park _seosaengnim_ yang hari ini mengajarku. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku memilih bolos."

"Apa-apaan kau?" Sebuah tinjuan lumayan kuarahkan ke perutnya. "Sana masuk kelas. Jadilah anak baik."

Donghae meringis. " _Sunbae_ sendiri bagaimana? Seharusnya tetap diam di kelas!" Dia memprotes. Tidak terima.

"Oh, aku kan tidak ada guru. Jadi bebas." Jawabku santai. "Sudah sana, masuk kelas. Dan jangan berkomentar lagi!"

Bocah itu memberikan cibiran pelan. Sepertinya gatal sekali ingin membalasku. Pada akhirnya ia malah berpamitan, lalu naik tangga menuju kelasnya. Setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa lagi' dengan senyum hangat yang sama.

Aku memperhatikan sampai punggung itu menghilang dari balik koridor, lalu tersadar satu hal.

Pantas saja kami tidak pernah bertemu. Kelas kami beda lantai. Tingkat kedua di lantai tiga dan tingkat akhir di lantai satu. Di lantai tiga juga sudah ada kantin. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya sering-sering turun selain pergi ke laboratorium atau pulang sekolah.

Aku mendengus pelan. Memutuskan untuk mengisi perut dan kembali berjalan menuju kantin.

* * *

Dari semua tempat yang normal, kupikir tempat ini yang paling tidak mungkin untuk kami bertemu.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, dalam rentang waktu hampir seminggu, aku bertemu lagi dengan Donghae. Kali ini di perpustakaan sekolah.

Oh, bukannya aku mengecapnya sebagai orang yang jarang membaca buku. Hanya saja, wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan mengunjungi tempat ini. Mungkin kantin adalah tempat paling memungkinkan jika bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja.

Tanganku terulur mengambil sebuah komik Jepang versi lama, sementara mataku masih memperhatikan Donghae yang duduk sendirian di pojok perpustakaan. Ia menunduk, membaca sebuah buku dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Sesuatu yang langka. Aku pikir dia tidak akan melepaskan senyumannya sedetik pun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melangkah mendekat. Langsung duduk di depannya tanpa bilang permisi dan berdehem sejenak untuk membuatnya 'sadar'. Kodeku langsung dinotis. Wajahnya kemudian terangkat dan menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama.

" _Sunbae_?"

" _Yo_ , Donghae." Aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau suka ke tempat ini."

"Perpustakaan? Hanya sesekali." Dia menjawab sambil tertawa. "Sebentar lagi akan ada presentasi. Kupikir mencari referensi di perpustakaan tidak ada ruginya juga."

"Oh. Presentasi apa? Hanya sendirian?"

Dengan santai ia menunjukan judul buku yang dipegangnya lalu mengangguk. "Tentang sejarah Korea Selatan. Teman-temanku yang lain sedang sibuk dengan presentasinya. Jadi, aku datang kemari sendirian."

Aku mengangguk paham. "Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja membacamu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu."

"Oke!" Dia menanggapi dengan sebuah senyum jenaka.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, kami terdiam dalam keheningan masing-masing. Dia dengan bukunya, dan aku dengan komikku. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya. Wajah seriusnya saat belajar mengundangku gatal untuk berkomentar. Syukur aku bisa menahan diri dengan baik.

" _Sunbae_ ,"

Tiba-tiba Donghae bersuara. Aku tersentak, lalu buru-buru menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya merasa bosan," jawabnya. Ia mendorong buku ke tengah meja, lalu menumpukan pipinya pada kepalan tangan sambil menatapku. " _Sunbae_ suka komik?"

"Membaca buku sejarah memang membosankan." Aku tertawa renyah. "Yah, begitulah. Komikku sudah memenuhi satu rak besar di dalam kamar."

"Kau tipe _otaku_?"

"Ya, mungkin sekitar tujuhpuluh persen. Aku hanya suka membaca komik dan nonton _anime_. Tidak sampai menjadi fans berat dengan memburu _merchandise_ nya."

"Memangnya _otaku_ itu fans berat ya?"

Aku mengendikan bahu. "Memang. Kau tahu yang seperti itu, ya? Tidak kusangka."

Donghae tertawa ringan. Ia menunjuk komik yang kupegang lalu berkata, "Aku punya beberapa komik di rumah. Itu juga pinjaman dari sepupuku."

"Oh ya? Apa judulnya?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak begitu hapal," Wajahnya terlihat mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Nanti kalau bertemu lagi, akan kuberitahu."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Okay!"

"Dan _sunbae_ , kau tahu genre _yaoi_?"

"He?" Aku membulatkan mataku. _Yaoi_? Maksudnya homoseksual itu? Laki-laki dengan laki-laki? "Aku tahu. Tapi tidak pernah membacanya."

"Aku punya satu."

Ia mengambil ponselnya, menunjukan sebuah komik online dan menscrollnya dengan cepat. Aku hanya melihat secara garis besar. Begitu sampai pada scene _romance_ (maksudku ciuman), mendadak aku langsung menjauh dan tersenyum ngeri.

 _Apa itu? Apa itu?_

Donghae yang melihat reaksiku hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku, kembali menatapku dengan sebuah seringaian geli.

"Kenapa kau membaca yang seperti itu?" tegurku tak habis pikir.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya iseng."

"Ck. Bukannya aneh, laki-laki dengan laki-laki?"

Tiba-tiba saja senyumannya berubah hangat. "Kalau yang seperti itu─maksudku _gay_ , ada di depan matamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _sunbae_? Menjauhinya?"

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sedikit aneh. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu betulan dengan yang seperti itu.

"Aku rasa, tidak. Tapi mungkin agak sedikit menjaga jarak." Jawabku ragu-ragu. "Memangnya kenapa bertanya? Kau sendiri, bagaimana? Menjauh atau biasa saja?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Menjaga jarak ya?" ulangnya. "Mau tahu salah satu rahasiaku, _sunbae_?"

Keningku berkerut bingung. Mendadak merasa tidak nyaman. Aku jadi curiga kalau jangan-jangan dia...

"Aku _gay_."

Tepat sasaran!

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja aku melongo seperti orang tolol.

"K… kau..." Aku menelan ludah susah payah. "Serius?"

Dia hanya mengerling. Tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya bertepatan dengan bel masuk yang berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"Sudah bel. _Sunbae_ tidak masuk kelas?"

* * *

Sudah tiga hari terlewat semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan itu, aku masih tetap penasaran. Antara percaya omongannya serius, atau hanya sekedar bercanda. Tingkahnya normal seperti kebanyakan pasangan _straight_. Atau itu karena belum ada yang membuatnya tertarik?

Aku menghela nafas kasar. Ini aneh. Dia bilang itu salah satu rahasianya, tapi kenapa bisa mengumbarnya semudah itu pada orang asing? Kami bahkan baru bertemu tiga kali. Masih pada tahap dua orang yang belajar mengenal. Aku tidak akan semudah itu mengatakan sesuatu pada orang yang belum kuketahui dengan baik identitasnya.

 _Jadi_ , _dia itu sebenarnya sedang bergurau atau bagaimana?_

Kebetulan sekali. Aku yang saat itu berniat masuk kelas tidak sengaja melihat Donghae yang berjalan melewati koridor. Sama seperti pertemuan kedua, ia bergerombol bersama teman-temannya. Membahas sesuatu sambil tertawa-tawa keras. Tidak peduli kalau suara mereka itu bisa menyebabkan polusi udara.

 _Dasar anak tingkat dua. Baru naik kelas saja sudah mulai belajar jadi berandalan._

Aku mendengus jengah.

"Oh, Eunhyuk _sunbae_."

 _HAA?!_

Aku berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Lengkap dengan senyum menawannya yang mampu membuat beberapa siswi di kelasku memekik kegirangan.

Pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam otakku adalah; bagaimana matanya bisa sebagus itu? Aku bahkan yakin seratus persen dia tidak melirik kesana-kemari saat bersama satu gengnya yang tadi. Karena itu aku berniat menyapanya, tapi yang terjadi malah bocah ini yang lebih dulu menghampiriku.

"Donghae? Kau... bagaimana... ?"

"Mudah saja. _Sunbae_ terlihat cukup mencolok," Dia menjawab tanpa aku berhasil menyelesaikan pertanyaanku.

Pikiran negatif mulai menghampiri. Bagaimana kalau ternyata anak ini adalah cenayang?

"Omong-omong, ini pertemuan kita yang keempat." Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Sebagai permulaan, bagaimana kabarmu _sunbae_?"

Aku tertawa sekaligus meringis. "Yah, baik. Kau tumben jalan-jalan di bawah." Komentarku.

"Iseng. Ada temanku yang berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada kakak kelas. Jadi aku ikut turun sekaligus membantu."

"Perempuan?" Secara spontan aku mencetuskan pertanyaan itu. Dan di detik berikutnya, aku merasa amat bersalah.

Donghae, tanpa kuduga malah tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu menyandarkan badannya pada tembok koridor, sementara tatapannya mengunciku lurus-lurus.

"Dia _straight_ ," Ia menjawab dengan tenang.

" _Err_ ─yah, aku tidak bermaksud mempertanyakan hal itu. Maafkan aku," Aku tertawa canggung.

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa tidak enakan dengan adik kelas. Padahal biasanya aku bersikap cuek. Mau dia marah atau menangis karena ucapanku, ya masa bodoh. Memangnya dia siapa?

"Tidak masalah. Aku biasa saja dengan itu."

"Omong-omong, Donghae," Lidahku benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. "Waktu di perpustakaan itu, kau serius?"

Dia terdiam cukup lama. "… menurut _sunbae_ sendiri?"

"Yah aku,"─ _Mana aku tahu bodoh! Makanya aku bertanya─_ "… kupikir tidak?"

"Sayangnya itu sungguhan."

Rasanya aku ingin mengigit sepatu. Tingkahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih santai, seolah itu bukan masalah besar. Padahal aku sudah panas-dingin menunggu konfrimasi.

"Kalau sungguhan kenapa malah mengucapkannya santai begitu? Katanya ini rahasia, tapi kau malah mengatakannya pada sembarang orang! Tidak takut disebarkan, ya?" Aku mengomel tidak jelas.

Serius, anak ini bebal atau bagaimana?

Lagi-lagi Donghae tertawa geli. Membuatku gagal paham. Sepertinya dia memang mempunyai penyakit tekanan mental. Ah, homo memang penyakit kejiwaan, kan?

"Aku tidak mengatakannya pada sembarang orang. Aku hanya mengatakannya pada orang yang kupercayai. Aku yakin _sunbae_ bukan orang yang bermulut besar."

"Yakin sekali," Aku menjawab sarkatis. Tidak sepenuhnya berniat begitu sebenarnya. Karena sebagian kecil diriku malah senang menjadi orang kepercayaannya. Padahal kami baru kenal.

"Aku tahu karena _sunbae_ memang seperti itu."

Pujian itu lagi. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa keras-keras. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar aib orang lain. Tepatnya, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarku. Mau dia bertingkah gila atau keren pun, aku bisa saja tidak memperhatikannya. Intinya aku orang cuek dengan kepribadian yang suram.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengatakan hal seperti itu," Aku tersenyum kecut. Volume suara semakin kukecilkan. "Lagipula ya Donghae, kau tidak terlihat seperti _mereka_ ─maksudku _gay_. Rasanya kau normal-normal saja. Dan teman-temanmu, mereka tahu hal itu?"

"Memangnya _sunbae_ pikir aku akan bertingkah bagaimana?" tanyanya balik. "Aku normal, walaupun tidak bisa sepenuhnya dikatakan begitu. Jika _sunbae_ mengira _kami_ akan bertingkah seperti banci atau apapun yang berbau kewanitaan, _sunbae_ salah besar. Mungkin ada beberapa diantara kami yang seperti itu, tapi aku jelas tidak. Aku bisa berbaur dengan kalian─orang-orang _straight_ ─dan berlaku seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Hanya ketertarikan seksualku yang berbeda. Kalau bukan dengan orang yang menarik minatku, aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Aku terdiam mendengarkan.

"Dan soal teman-temanku, hanya ada satu orang yang tahu. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang ku percaya bisa menjaga rahasia. Lagipula, dia tidak membeda-bedakan antara kaum _gay_ dan _straight_." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku tercenung cukup lama. Ah, pantas saja dia bisa terlihat sangat akrab dengan teman-temannya. Rahasia ini tersimpan dengan baik, tertutupi juga dengan gerak-geriknya yang tidak sedikitpun terlihat mencurigakan. Lagipula, itu memang sifatnya. Santai dan mudah bergaul.

"Lalu, _sunbae_ sendiri bagaimana?"

Suara Donghae membuatku tersadar. Dengan wajah bodoh aku menatapnya balik. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kemarin kau bilang akan menjaga jarak jika bertemu dengan orang sepertiku," ucapnya ringan. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau akan menjaga jarak denganku tidak, _sunbae_?"

"Lalu kalau kau sendiri, mau aku jaga jarak atau tidak?"

Wajah Donghae sedikit terkejut saat aku membalasnya seperti itu. "Yah, itu terserah _sunbae_. Aku tidak bisa memaksa."

Aku tersenyum, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Jangan _hopeless_ begitu. Aku juga kemarin masih ragu-ragu. Dan tidak, aku masih ingin berteman denganmu."

Binar mata Donghae terlihat cerah. "Serius?"

"Duarius malah."

Tawa hangatnya memburai keluar. Entah kenapa, aku suka sekali melihatnya seperti itu. Rasanya seperti tertulari virus hangatnya.

"Omong-omong _sunbae_ , sebagai perayaan pertemuan keempat kalinya, boleh aku minta alamat email dan nomor ponselmu?"

"Eh? Perayaan macam apa itu?"

"Perayaan pribadi," Dia nyengir.

Aku hanya mendengus masam. Kuulurkan tanganku, meminta ponselnya. "Mana ponselmu? Sini, biar aku yang masukan."

"Ini."

Aku segera mengutak-atik ponselnya, memasukan nomor sekaligus email. Ketika kukembalikan, dia masih tetap dengan cengiran lebarnya dan menepuk kepalaku sekilas.

"Nanti kuhubungi ya, _sunbae_?"

"Sialan! Mana rasa hormatmu pada kakak kelas, hah?!" Makiku sewot.

Donghae hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

"Eunhyuk _sunbae_!"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari komik yang kubaca. Tampak Donghae berlarian menghampiriku. Seperti orang yang dikejar-kejar sesuatu. Tak urung, satu alisku terangkat naik saking herannya.

"Wow, santai!"

" _Sunbae_ ," Begitu sampai dia langsung membungkuk. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan, dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu pada lutut. "Aku ingin bicara."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran. "Atur dulu nafasmu. Baru bicara."

Donghae mendongak, masih dengan posisinya membungkuk seperti tadi. "Hari minggu kau ada acara _sunbae_?"

"Hari minggu?" Aku membeo. Mencoba mengingat-ingat lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Seharian aku _free_. Kenapa?"

"Syukurlah," Donghae tersenyum lebar. Ia menegakan kembali tubuhnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menunjukannya padaku. "Minggu besok mau nonton di bioskop bersamaku? Temanku memberikannya secara gratis. Dan karena aku tidak tahu mau mengajak siapa, sekalian saja aku ajak _sunbae_."

Aku mengambil tiket itu, melihat isinya lalu mengembalikannya kembali. "Kenapa tidak mengajak teman-teman perempuanmu saja? Aku yakin mereka pasti mau. Kau kan populer."

Ah, benar. Aku baru tahu Donghae itu salah satu orang populer di sekolah. Berkat dia, aku yang awalnya paling malas mendengarkan gosip, malah melakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Aku jadi tahu dia ternyata pangeran sekolah yang diincar banyak gadis.

Jadi kemana saja aku selama ini? Ketika bertemu dengan salah satu orang populer malah tidak kenal. Persis, aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Jika aku mengajak salah satu dari mereka, yang ada malah tawuran." Donghae tersenyum miris. "Lagipula aku juga tidak tertarik jalan-jalan keluar dengan perempuan."

"He?" Aku mengerutkan kening. "Lalu teman satu gengmu?"

"Semuanya sudah punya kegiatan masing-masing,"

"Keluargamu?"

"Mereka lebih tertarik melakukan kegiatan yang menghabiskan tenaga daripada duduk dan menonton."

Aku menepuk kening. "Aduh!"

"Jadi, _sunbae_ mau tidak?" Dia masih bertanya. Nadanya bahkan penuh harapan begitu.

"Haah, oke-oke. Kapan mulainya?" Mulut memang bertanya, tapi hati cukup merutuk. Padahal niat awal ingin tidur sampai siang tanpa ada acara apapun nantinya. Hari minggu termasuk hari sakral. Hari pembebasan dini dari sekolah.

"Jam Sembilan pagi." Donghae menjawab dengan senyum cerah. "Nanti bertemunya di mana?"

"Di bioskopnya saja sekalian,"

"Oke! Sampai ketemu hari minggu _sunbae_!"

"Yah," Aku menjawab malas.

* * *

Suara dering alarm membangunkanku pagi ini. Bunyinya yang berisik mau tak mau membuatku terbangun dengan cara yang tidak elit. Tersentak dan terjatuh di atas lantai dengan bokong yang pertama kali bercumbu mesra dengan dinginnya lantai marmer.

"Gah, alarm brengsek!" Aku memaki keki.

Dengan kasar aku berdiri lalu mematikan alarm. Duduk di atas kasur sambil mengusap wajah beberapa kali. Aku yakin muka bantalku pagi ini benar-benar tidak bisa tertolong. Salah sendiri sebenarnya tidur jam satu hanya untuk menyelesaikan game yang baru saja ku beli kemarin lusa.

"Ini minggu," Aku menguap lebar. "Kenapa juga aku harus menyetel alarm di hari sakral begini?"

Otakku berusaha mengingat-ingat hal penting yang bisa saja terlewat dari ingatanku. Dan bayangan tiket bioskop serta ajakan Donghae membuatku tersentak kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sial!" Kutepuk keningku dengan keras. Segera meleset mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku melupakan fakta kalau hari ini ada janji dengan seseorang.

Tidak sampai limabelas menit, aku sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengambil acak baju yang ada dilemari dan asal menyisir rambut. Setidaknya rambutku gampang di atur. Tidak mencuat kesana-kemari mirip rambut singa. Bahkan rambutku yang tidak pernah menyentuh salon (kecuali potong rambut, tentunya) masih lebih bagus daripada rambut _nuna_ yang rutin menjalani _creambath_ atau apalah itu sebanyak tiga kali dalam seminggu.

Aku menatap ke arah cermin dan tersenyum puas. Penampilanku sudah cukup oke jika hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Tidak ada yang perlu dibuat spesial. Cukup membawa diri, ponsel dan dompet, aku sudah bisa berkeliling kota dengan damai.

Jam yang ada dilayar ponsel sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lebih tigapuluh menit. Aku bergegas keluar dari kamar dan mendapati _nuna_ berada di depan dispenser dengan sebuah gelas yang menempel pada bibirnya.

"Kau mau kemana adik kecil? Kencan?" sapanya riang. Raut wajahnya tampak jahil, ketahuan sekali ingin menggodaku.

"Apanya yang kencan? Aku keluar bersama temanku." Jawabku enggan.

"Oh, kemana? Teman laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Nonton. Dan laki-laki,"

"Yesung? Hangeng? Atau Heechul? Memangnya film apa?"

Aku menggeram pendek. "Bukan ketiganya, dan _nuna_ kau itu _kepo_ sekali!"

Sora _nuna_ tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia memegangi perut, hampir ketumpahan air putih yang masih ada di dalam gelas yang dipegangnya. "Aku tidak _kepo,_ Eunhyuk _ie_. Hanya memantau. Memantau. Lagipula tumben sekali kau mau keluar kalau tidak dengan mereka. Siapa dia? Teman lama yang baru kau akui?"

Aku tertawa kaku. Rasanya kalimat _nuna_ yang terakhir cukup mengena. Jangan ingatkan sifatku yang satu itu. Hanya mau mengakui beberapa orang saja untuk dijadikan teman. Entah kenapa begitu dia yang mengatakannya aku kedengaran seperti orang yang antisosial. Miris, tapi aku merasa tidak keterlaluan seperti itu.

"Namanya Lee Donghae. Dan jangan berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Aku pergi!" pamitku sewot.

"Baiklah, hati-hati adikku sayang. Omong-omong _nuna_ tidak keberatan jika kau jadi _gay_. Makin lama _nuna_ melihatmu semakin manis. Apa karena dekat-dekat dengan Donghae-Donghae ini?" seru _Nuna_ riang.

Seketika itu juga aku berhenti. Berbalik ke arah _nuna_ dengan wajah syok luar biasa. Darimana _nuna_ belajar yang seperti itu? Dan makin manis, katanya?

" _Nuna_ , kau masih sehat? Kakak mana yang malah menyuruh adiknya kelainan jiwa, hah?! Dan darimana kau belajar hal seperti itu? Katakan padaku, _nuna_. Akan kuhajar orang yang mengajarimu hal tidak waras seperti itu!" Amukku tanpa ampun.

* * *

"Pagi, _sunbae_. Wajahmu kucel sekali."

Aku tertawa dengan nada seperti orang sekarat. Setelah mengomeli _nuna_ sampai kerongkonganku terasa haus, akhirnya aku memilih angkat kaki begitu wanita menyebalkan itu mengangguk-angguk layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk. Bukannya merasa bersalah, dia malah seperti menyalahkanku yang tidak terima dengan _fetish_ barunya. Benar-benar.

"Ada masalah sebelum berangkat ke sini. Kau tidak usah bertanya," balasku enggan.

Donghae tersenyum menyanggupi. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo masuk ke dalam." Ajaknya semangat.

"Tunggu," Aku tetap diam di tempat. "Kita akan nonton film apa?"

" _Love Insurance_." Jawabnya, sambil melirik isi tiket. "Film romantis, kurasa."

"Serius?" tanyaku kaget. "Kau yakin kita akan menontonnya?"

Oke, bagus. Pada hari minggu aku pergi menonton bersama seorang laki-laki di bioskop dengan genre film yang romantis. Apa tidak ada yang lebih aneh dari itu? Rasanya kalimat-kalimat menggelikan _nuna_ terus-menerus menerorku tanpa ampun. Aku malah jadi sedikit terpengaruhi dengan keinginan absurdnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, _sunbae_?" Donghae menatapku heran. "Kau malu menonton bersamaku?"

 _Tepatnya aku malu dikatai jomblo menyedihkan oleh orang-orang bioskop jika ketahuan nonton bersama teman laki-laki. Bukan perempuan!_ , jeritku dalam hati. _Lagipula, bagaimana kalau otak mereka sama tidak warasnya dengan nuna?_

Aku buru-buru mengelak sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Err, tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk _sunbae_. Sebelum filmnya dimulai." Dengan seenaknya Donghae menarikku masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan sepertinya kami cukup beruntung. Mendapat kursi paling belakang dan sedikit memojok.

Aman. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang berkomentar dengan absennya eksistensi seorang wanita di antara kami berdua.

Film dimulai dan aku merasa sedikit tegang. Bagaimana bisa film bergenre romantis dibuat dengan suasana sedikit seram begini. Bisa saja tiba-tiba ada setan muncul dan menghancurkan suasana romantis yang dibuat oleh pasangan pemeran utama.

Dan bukannya akan ada komentar 'manisnya' di antara penonton, malah teriakan 'aaa', 'iii', 'uuuu', 'eee', 'oooo' oleh para wanita yang langsung meminta perlindungan dengan pasangannya.

Terkadang di sana aku malah merasa sedih. Tidak ada perempuan di sampingku. Bagaimana mau sok bermesraan seperti itu?

" _Sunbae_ sepertinya tidak menikmati filmnya, ya?" komentar Donghae. Ia melirikku yang sedang menguap lebar. Tampak geli dengan tingkahku yang kelihatan sekali merasa bosan.

"Aku ngantuk. Biasanya juga bangun jam dua belas siang. Yang tadi mana cukup." Keluhku malas-malasan.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja dulu. Selesai filmnya akan kubangunkan." Sarannya.

"Serius?"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak deh," Aku menolak. Rasanya tidak enak juga. Aku bilang mau menemaninya. Masa tidur begitu saja?

"Yakin?"

"Ya."

Kami kembali terdiam dengan mata yang fokus ke arah layar bioskop. Genre film ini bukan hobiku sama sekali. Bahkan jika menonton _anime_ , aku lebih suka dengan tema yang menantang. Seperti _sport_ , _adventure_ , atau _crime_. Film ini, walaupun tadi kubilang sedikit seram, tetap saja lebih mementingkan nuansa romantis lebih dari apapun.

Dan saking romantisnya, tanpa sadar aku jatuh tertidur pada menit kelimabelas setelah mengatakan penolakan pada Donghae.

Mungkin ada sekitar satu jam untukku bermain ke alam mimpi. Guncangan pelan pada lengan membuatku terbangun secara paksa. Dan yang kusadari selanjutnya adalah kepalaku sudah bersandar dengan manis di bahu Donghae. Sontak saja aku terbangun dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"M-maaf. Aku─"

"Santai saja, _sunbae_." Donghae tertawa pelan. "Filmnya sudah selesai. Ayo keluar."

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk canggung. Kuikuti langkahnya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Memilih tetap diam tapi memaki-maki di dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya aku tertidur seperti itu saat mengatakan ingin menemani seseorang. Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap tidak sopan seperti tadi?

" _Sunbae_ , habis ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Eh? Pulang." Sahutkku cepat. "Memangnya mau kemana lagi?"

Donghae berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. "Kau ke sini naik mobil, _sunbae_?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Kenapa? Mau numpang pulang?"

Bocah itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum lebar. "Berikan kuncinya padaku, _sunbae_." Pintanya sambil menadahkan tangan.

"He? Kau mau apakan kunci mobilku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya berikan kuncinya padaku dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil."

" _Geez_. Kau mau apa sebenarnya? Mengajakku keluar? Lebih baik kau yang duduk di kursi penumpang, biar aku yang menyetir. Aku tidak mau disupiri dengan bocah di bawah umur."

"Berikan saja padaku. Lagipula wajah _sunbae_ yang lebih meyakinkan dideteksi di bawah umur," balasnya tak mau kalah.

Aku melotot kesal. Tetap menolak sampai akhirnya Donghae sendiri yang mengambil paksa dengan meraba semua kantung jaketku.

Sialan bocah ini!

"Nah, karena sekarang kuncinya sudah ada ditanganku. Silahkan _sunbae_ masuk ke dalam mobil." Perintahnya dengan senyum puas.

Aku membalas dengan tawa dalam bentuk suku kata. Setengah sarkatis, walaupun maksudku tidak benar-benar memarahinya. Toh, dia sendiri juga merasa oke. Tidak tersinggung walaupun aku sudah memasang tampang amat menyebalkan. Sadar diri sepertinya.

"Kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" tanyaku begitu ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Senyumannya membuatku menyipit curiga. Dan saking enggannya memberi komentar, aku hanya diam sambil memperhatikan jalanan Seoul. Menebak-nebak sendiri ke arah mana mobil ini melaju.

Entah apa yang Donghae pikirkan. Aku hanya bisa melongo saat tahu kemana mobil ini berhenti.

 _Mall_ waktu itu. Tempat pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Mau apa kita ke sini?" Aku bertanya bak orang tolol. Kami berdua sudah keluar dari dalam mobil, dengan aku yang masih belum berhasil menyelesaikan proses loading dengan sempurna.

Donghae melirikku. Memberikan senyum geli kemudian mendorongku masuk ke dalam sana. "Main lah, _sunbae_. Bagaimana kalau aku menantangmu adu tangkap boneka sebanyak-banyaknya?" cengirnya jahil.

"Memangnya setelah berhasil mendapatkannya kau mau apakan boneka-boneka itu?" gerutuku tak habis pikir.

"Disumbangkan ke panti asuhan."

Lagi-lagi aku tertawa sarkatis. Dengan senang hati melayangkan jitakan di kepalanya sambil memaki dengan kesal.

"Dasar pembuang-buang uang! Kalau mau menyumbang, langsung saja datang ke panti dan sumbangkan uangmu langsung, bodoh!"

* * *

Aku tertawa dengan bangganya setelah berhasil mengalahkan skor pukulan Donghae. Bocah itu sendiri terlihat tak terima, malah memelototiku seolah-olah aku adalah alien yang sedang menyamar. Dia bahkan berdecih saat aku memelototinya balik sambil menoyor keningnya dengan keras.

" _Sunbae_ kasar sekali,"

"Kau yang tidak sopan!" potongku geram. "Terima saja kekalahanmu itu. Tenagamu memang lebih payah dariku." Lanjutku riang.

Dia hanya mengerling malas. Mendorongku dari depan mesin dan kembali memasukan koin. "Jangan karena sudah tua merasa paling hebat!" dengusnya.

Aku langsung melotot tak terima.

BUGH!

 _Sound effect_ yang ditimbulkan cukup membuatku merinding ngeri. Skor yang didapatkan orang itu juga tidak main-main. Lebih tinggi lagi dariku hingga membuatnya mampu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kali ini gantian aku yang berdecih kesal. Sadar bahwa tenagaku tidak akan mampu mengalahkannya lagi.

"Sudah, ganti permainan lain saja!" usulku. Alih-alih mengindahkan tawanya yang cukup keras, aku memilih berjalan pergi lebih dulu.

"Mau main apa lagi?" Donghae segera menyusul. Ia berjalan mengiringi dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku jaket. Langkahnya sengaja diperlambat, karena aku masih melirik ke sana kemari untuk menemukan permainan yang menarik.

Aku berkomentar malas, "Tidak ada permainan yang bagus."

"Mau selesai saja?"

Kedua manik hitamku bergerak dengan cepat. Memfokuskan atensi ke arah lawan bicaraku dan mengangguk kecil. "Jujur saja, aku agak sedikit lapar. Mau makan, tidak? Tapi sebelum itu, mampir dulu ke toko buku di _mall_ ini."

"Tidak masalah." Donghae setuju saja dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Ia mengekor di belakang, sengaja memperlambat langkah yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Kata toko buku memang membuatku selalu bersemangat. Aku bisa membayangkan banyak komik yang dipajang di dalam sana. Apalagi dua hari yang lalu series komik yang kutunggu sudah di terbitkan di Korea.

Tanpa _babibu_ , pintu masuk toko kuterobos dengan lihai. Jalur yang kutempuh sudah melekat kuat di dalam otak. Aku langsung pergi ke rak yang dipenuhi dengan ratusan komik yang berjejer dengan rapi. Telunjuk dan mataku bergerak seirama untuk menemukan judul komik yang kuinginkan dengan teknik pencarian cepat yang sudah kupraktikan selama ini.

 _Ah, gotcha_!

Senyum lebarku langsung tercetak dengan jelas.

Hampir saja aku melupakan Donghae yang saat itu masih bersamaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sana kemari, menemukannya berada di rak sebelah dengan satu tangan yang memegang sebuah komik. Matanya terarah lurus ke arah buku itu, nampak serius membaca.

Aku tentu merasa tidak enak untuk menganggu. Sebagai gantinya, aku memilih untuk mencari-cari komik lain. Judul yang menarik aku ambil untuk melihat covernya. Membaca sekilas isi sipnosis lalu kembali kuletakan jika tidak menarik minatku untuk membacanya.

Cukup lama aku melakukan hal itu berkali-kali, hingga mataku tertumbuk pada satu buku dengan cover yang terlihat keren. Karakter pemeran utama yang digambarkan sekilas membuatku merasa familiar. Seperti pernah melihatnya di dunia nyata. Walaupun tidak benar-benar mirip, tapi cukup membuatku merasa begitu dekat.

 _Donghae_.

Nama itu menyembur tanpa diminta. Refleks aku melihat ke arah orang yang dimaksud. Membandingkan dengan gambar cover, kemudian mengangguk sambil tertawa.

Delapan puluh persen mirip. Aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika _komikus_ yang membuatnya pernah bertemu dengan Donghae hingga membuat orang itu menjadikan Donghae sebagai modelnya.

Kata hati yang lain sedikit menyentil. Wajah Donghae memang sedikit mirip dengan karakter _anime_. Dia tampan dengan senyum menawan yang dimilikinya. Jika aku seorang _komikus_ , mungkin aku tidak akan segan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu model komikku.

Kuputuskan untuk membeli komik itu juga. Donghae yang nampaknya sudah selesai dengan acara melihat-lihatnya berjalan mendekatiku. Semakin dekat aku semakin merasa wajahnya itu mirip. Rasanya pun kaget saat dadaku merasa hangat melihat senyuman yang ia berikan di waktu bersamaan.

" _Sunbae_ sudah selesai?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk. "Sudah. Kau tidak beli apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka membaca buku."

Aku mendesah kecewa. "Yasudah. Sekarang aku ke kasir dulu untuk membayar ini. Kau tunggu saja diluar."

"Oke!" Dia merespon dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

Lagi-lagi aku tertegun. Menyadari satu hal itu ternyata membawa dampak besar untukku. Tanpa diminta, dadaku kembali terasa hangat. Bahkan mungkin jemariku terasa sedikit gemetar. Wajah dan senyumannya memang berbahaya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menyukai penampilan orang sampai seperti ini.

Donghae membuatku menyukai satu persatu secara bertahap. Dimulai dari senyum, sifat, tawa, kemudian wajahnya. Lalu selanjutnya, apa yang akan kusukai lagi darinya?

* * *

"Sialan!"

Aku melempar stik game sambil mengacak rambutku dengan kasar. Di sampingku Donghae memburaikan tawanya. Kelihatan senang sekali berhasil mengalahkanku entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

" _Sunbae_ , ingat untuk lima kekalahan kau harus mentraktir satu _ramen_ untukku." Ujarnya riang. "Ah, aku bahkan lupa sudah beberapa kali menang melawanmu."

"Diamlah, _brengsek_!" Aku memaki dengan nada tak bersahabat. Donghae tidak peduli. Dia sudah kebal dengan semua makianku.

Ah, benar, kami jadi semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Donghae selalu menempel padaku bagaikan anak ayam dengan induknya. Bahkan dia berhasil membuatku mengiyakan permintaannya untuk mengundangnya ke rumah. Dan alhasil, ini adalah kali ketiganya dia bertandang ke sini dan membuat _nuna_ ku semakin menempelinya semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Aku semakin khawatir, karena _nuna_ nampaknya terobsesi sekali dengan keinginan terpendam menjodohkanku dengan si bocah _anime_ semenjak aku menyebutkan namanya di hadapan wanita _fujoshi_ itu.

Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal gila untuk merealisasikan keinginannya itu?

"Donghaeini sudah malam. Kau mau makan malam dulu di sini bersama kami?"

Ini suara _nuna_. Aku langsung siaga empat lima.

Kulihat _nuna_ melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kamarku. Memperhatikan kami dengan mata _blink-blink fujoshi_ nya sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, terima kasih atas tawarannya, Sora _ssi_. Tapi sepertinya aku akan makan _ramen_ yang dijanjikan Eunhyuk _sunbae_ karena kalah taruhan game bersamaku." Jawabnya sopan. Tapi penuh dengan jebakan _batman_!

"Ah, benarkah? Jadi kalian ingin kencan?"

 _Nah kan_!

Aku hanya mampu mengepalkan tangan, alih-alih mendorong _nuna_ keluar agar kata-kata ajaibnya tidak merasuki isi otak Donghae. Begini-begini aku masih ingat kalau dia pernah mengaku _ana-anu_ padaku.

Memang menyeramkan jika menyatukan _gay_ asli dengan fansnya dalam satu atap begini.

" _Nuna_ , sebaiknya kau keluar dan jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Sudah kubilang jika kami hanya berteman, kan?" usirku kesal.

 _Nuna_ terlihat ikutan kesal. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau naikan saja levelnya?"

Kepalaku langsung panas. Satu bantal melayang menabrak pintu yang mengebrak tertutup dan menghilangkan entitas _nuna_ di baliknya. Kalau urusan begini, dia memang pandai menghilang dengan ajaib.

Donghae tertawa melihat kejadian itu. " _Nuna_ mu itu benar-benar _fujoshi hard_ , ya?" komentarnya geli.

"Yah. Syukur saja dia tidak tahu kalau kau _gay_ betulan. Kalau tidak, dipastikan kau akan disembur pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak.".

Tawa Donghae berganti dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan."

"Tidak!"

Aku menyalak ganas. Kedua mataku melotot, berbanding terbalik dengan dadaku yang kembali menghangat tidak jelas. Senyumannya masih berefek sama. Bahkan mungkin lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Daftar kesukaanku pada Donghae memang belum bertambah. Hanya menaikan level. Itu sudah sedikit banyak membuatku kembali kebingungan.

"Yasudah. Omong-omong aku meminta _ramen_ ku, _sunbae_. Beli sekarang saja." Pintanya.

Aku menghela nafas. Berdiri untuk mengambil jaket dan dompet kemudian meliriknya yang nampak masih diam di tempat.

"Kenapa tidak siap-siap? Tidak jadi membeli _ramen_?" ketusku.

Donghae segera berdiri dan ikut memakai jaket. "Tadi _sunbae_ tidak mengatakan apapun. Kupikir _sunbae_ keberatan."

"Aku tidak akan melanggar janji, bodoh. Sudah, katakan di mana mau membelinya? Aku sama sekali tidak punya tempat yang bagus untuk makanan ini."

"Baiklah. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Jadi kupikir jalan kaki cukup."

Bocah itu melangkah keluar lebih dulu, sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kulihat _nuna_ yang sedang menonton TV dengan santai. Begitu melihat kami berdua, dia kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Kalian jadi kencan?"

Aku melotot, siap mengeluarkan suara tapi sudah didahului oleh Donghae. "Tidak, Sora _ssi_. Kami hanya membeli _ramen_ dan aku akan langsung pulang."

"Yah, sayang sekali,"

Jawaban _nuna_ membuatku berdecih malas. Terburu-buru melangkah keluar tanpa memperdulikan dua orang itu. Aku rasa aku mendengar suara _nuna_ yang memperingatkan bahwa ia baru selesai mengepel lantai, tapi terlambat untukku meresponnya hingga terpeleset lebih dulu dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

" _Sunbae!_ "

"Eunhyuk!"

Aku mengangkat tangan, memberitanda bahwa aku tidak kenapa-kenapa sambil meringis pelan. Dengan hati-hati aku berdiri, menoleh ke arah mereka berdua yang memberikan pandangan cemas lalu mengibaskan tangan.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak apa-a─ _whoaa_!"

Aku tidak tahu ini hari sialku atau bukan. Hampir saja aku kembali membentur lantai kalau Donghae tidak buru-buru menyangga dengan memeluk pinggangku cukup erat. Posisi kami jelas mengandung unsur negatif, berpelukan di depan seorang _fujoshi_ (walaupun maksudnya bukan seperti itu!) dan membiarkannya mendapatkan _fanservice_ gratis.

 _Nuna_ melongo idiot dalam beberapa detik, dan di detik selanjutnya langsung berteriak heboh sambil mengucapkan syukur atas kebejatan dirinya yang mengepel lantai di saat-saat seperti ini.

Perlu kucatat satu hal. _Nuna_ dan mengepel bukan satu hal yang bagus jika disatukan. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengepel di lain waktu. Lebih baik memberikan urusannya pada pembantu rumah kami.

" _Sunbae_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir disela-sela tangisan bahagia _nuna_.

Aku rasa wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Bukannya cepat berdiri dan marah-marah pada _nuna_ , aku malah memikirkan hal lain. Donghae masih menyanggaku dengan posisi yang sama, dan rasanya dadaku kembali menghangat ditambah detak jantung yang kelewat cepat.

Bertambah satu lagi hal yang kusukai darinya. Pelukannya yang hangat.

Dan kurasa, aku tidak siap jika harus menyukai hal lain darinya setelah ini.

* * *

Pagi ini aku merasa seperti mayat hidup. Karena tidak bisa tidur semalaman suntuk gara-gara terkena _insomnia_ dadakan, mataku sama sekali tidak bisa bertahan membuka dalam waktu yang lama. Beruntung guru yang mengajar pagi ini mendadak ada urusan dan hanya memberikan tugas kelompok. Aku jadi bisa sedikit santai dengan mencuri-curi waktu tidur dalam beberapa menit.

"Eunhyuk, aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Tapi kenapa pertambahan saja malah salah? Kau ketularan bodohnya Yesung atau bagaimana?"

Gerutuan Heechul mau tak mau membuat mataku terbuka juga. Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang disipitkan, berusaha mendapatkan fokus.

"Memangnya apa yang salah?"

"Ini. Dua lima tambah seratus empatpuluh saja kau salah. Seharusnya seratus enam lima, kenapa jadi seratus tujuh lima? Bodohnya Yesung bisa menular juga, ya?"

"Hei, hei! Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku bodoh sebanyak dua kali? Merasa sudah pintar?" balas Yesung tidak terima. Dia menatap Heechul garang, tapi tidak dihiraukan dengan santainya.

"Ah maaf, aku kurang fokus." Jawabku malas.

Atensi Yesung beralih ke arahku. "Kau itu kenapa? Bergadang main game?" tanyanya heran.

Aku menggeleng. "Lebih parah. Aku tidak tidur semalaman gara-gara insom."

"Oh. Karena apa?"

 _Karena apa?_

Aku tertegun lama. Dan begitu sadar alasannya, wajahku langsung memerah secara samar.

Kemarin malam, aku malah membaca ulang komik yang kubeli gara-gara kemiripan karakter pemeran utamanya dengan Donghae. Gara-gara itu, aku jadi teringat terus-terusan adegan pelukanku dengannya. Sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Sebenarnya aku heran sendiri. Kenapa hal seperti itu bisa mempengaruhiku separah ini?

"Ah, paling juga karena jatuh cinta. Benar, kan? Kira-kira siapa wanita itu? Sampai terkena insom segala." Ledek Heechul.

"Jangan asal tebak!" Aku mendelik bengis. Heechul hanya tertawa jahil.

Jatuh cinta ya? Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan cinta. Walaupun terkenal tidak peka, aku tahu tentang hal itu. Setidaknya aku pernah merasakannya sekali di tingkat satu SMA. Memang sempat berpacaran, tapi hanya seminggu. Aku memutuskannya karena terlalu bosan dengan tingkahnya yang ke mana-mana minta ditemani seperti pengantin baru. Wanita tipe begitu sungguh merepotkan.

Lagi-lagi aku menguap entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dengan satu tangan yang menopang dagu, aku menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Mendadak melebarkan mata saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku buru-buru beranjak berdiri. Mendekati Donghae yang sudah bersender pada dinding kelas dengan senyuman lebar untuk menyambutku.

"Wajahmu mengerikan, _sunbae_. Kelasmu kosong?" tanyanya ringan.

Aku tertawa serak. "Terkena insom. Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Memangnya ada apa?"

Dia semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan _flashdisk_ lalu memberikannya padaku. "Pesananmu. Aku sudah memintanya sampai _season_ terakhir. Jangan galau lagi gara-gara tidak berhasil mendownloadnya."

Kedua mataku langsung berbinar-binar. Rasanya mendadak segar. Aku segera menyambar benda kecil itu tanpa _babibu_ lagi.

"Whoaa, Satsuki- _tan_! Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu~ Terima kasih, Donghae!" Saking senangnya aku menepuk punggung Donghae dan memeluknya. Bisa kurasakan dia mendadak kaku, saking kagetnya dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba.

Aku yang tersadar buru-buru melepaskan pelukanku dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa hangat. Kali ini juga ditambah dengan detak jantung yang kelewat cepat. Aku menatap Donghae dengan cengiran lebar, berusaha menutupi dengan baik sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih. Akhirnya aku punya juga _anime_ ini. Nanti saat istirahat aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai balasannya." Kataku semangat.

Donghae yang juga sudah tersadar dari kagetnya langsung mengangguk ringan. "Oke, _sunbae_. Nanti aku akan menagihnya. Aku balik ke kelas dulu."

Senyum, sifat, tawa, wajah, pelukan, dan sekarang bertambah lagi. Aku masih menatap punggungnya sampai menghilang dari balik koridor sebelum kembali ke bangku. Tambahan yang satu ini membuatku sedikit khawatir. Tubuhnya. Rasanya aku menyukai tubuhnya yang hangat ketika kupeluk seperti tadi.

"Hei, akhir-akhir ini kau dekat sekali dengan anak tingkat dua itu, ya?" komentar Heechul.

Aku meliriknya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Yah tidak. Hanya saja aku kagum dengannya. Ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau dia selalu menolak perempuan yang menembaknya. Walaupun dia ramah, ternyata kejam juga, ya?"

Dalam hati aku mendengus. Jelas saja ditolak, dia itu homo!

"Yah, itu urusan dia." Aku menjawab pendek. "Lagipula kau suka sekali mendengar gosip."

Heechul tertawa kalem. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan perempuan yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jangan suka mengataiku seperti itu!"

Aku mendadak membatu. Baru kali ini istilah jatuh cinta membuatku berpikir rumit. Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan pada orang itu? Hanya sekedar suka, nyaman, atau jatuh cinta?

 _Gila!_

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. Kekhawatiranku bertambah satu lagi. _Sugesti_ yang _nuna_ berikan, apa sudah mempengaruhiku?

* * *

Bulan-bulan ini kujalani dengan sedikit mengerikan. Awalnya aku berpikir berada di tingkat terakhir tidak akan terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi ternyata, dugaanku selama ini merupakan _boomerang_ yang menakutkan.

Itu bahkan baru masalah pelajaran saja. Banyak tugas, les segala macam dan pengurangan menonton _anime_. Dan sekarang ditambah pula dengan masalah hati. Aku semakin senewen hingga kemungkinan botak seperti pasien penyakit kanker merongrongku tanpa ampun.

Aku menghela nafas pendek. Ditanganku kini terdapat sebuah _smartphone_ dengan layarnya yang menunjukan aktifitas loading untuk membuka sebuah web _manga_. Ini bukan sembarang _manga_. Genre yang tercatat merupakan salah satu genre yang kujauhi selama ini. _Yaoi_. _Shounen-Ai_. Pedang melawan pedang. Laki-laki bersama laki-laki.

Sebelum mengetikan kata itu saja tanganku sudah bergetar dengan keras. Mentalku belum cukup kuat. Padahal dalam sejarah penyakit, aku bukan salah satu spesies _homophobic_ yang digembar-gemborkan bersamaan dengan para LGBT yang menggila di luar sana.

Oke, katakanlah aku salah satu makhluk netral yang cuek dengan berita yang tersangkut paut dengan itu.

Mencari _manga_ sejenis ini jelas bukan hal yang mudah. Kecuali cari langsung di internet. Aku yakin terdapat ratusan _manga yaoi_ yang akan mengantarkan para _fujodanshi_ di luar sana untuk menggila dengan delusi mereka. Perbandingan pencarian komik maupun _yaoi-manga_ di dunia cetak jelas berbeda telak dengan _eksistensi Shoujo-manga_ ( _manga_ untuk perempuan) yang bisa didapatkan di seluruh toko buku di dunia.

Sembilanpuluh delapan persen banding dua persen. Itu pun kalau kau mendapatkannya di Jepang langsung, mungkin bisa lebih banyak lagi.

 _Laman_ web terbuka seratus persen. Dengan sangat hati-hati aku membacanya. Menurunkan laman dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi. Pada awal cerita tidak ada yang aneh. Semua masih normal. Sampai akhirnya si pemeran utama (jika dari pendeskripsiannya dia itu _uke_ ), bertemu dengan _seme_ nya dan mulai mengawali kisah cinta layaknya pasangan dalam _shoujo-manga_.

Semuanya berjalan dengan normal. Sangat normal sampai akhirnya adegan itu terlihat dengan jelas.

 _Mereka ciuman!_

Sehisteris-histerisnya lelaki, wajahku masih tetap datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Paling hanya menaikan satu alis dan sedikit memundurkan kepala, padahal di dalam hati sudah mengutuk tidak jelas.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa merasa jijik sedikit pun. Rasa ketertarikan yang tinggi? Hingga mereka buta jika kelamin mereka sebenarnya sama? Atau karena yah, mereka senang dengan itu. Aku benar-benar tidak paham hingga memutuskan meng- _close_ web dan membanting tubuhku ke atas kasur.

 _Ah, lalu bagaimana denganku?_

Kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di dalam otak. Sudah cukup dengan keanehan yang terjadi belakangan ini. Opsi-opsi yang keluar juga membuatku semakin kelimpungan. Suka, nyaman, atau jatuh cinta? Dan kenapa itu harus tertuju pada seseorang yang satu jenis dengan diriku sendiri?

Jatuh cinta itu melewati beberapa langkah sebelum bisa disebut seperti itu. Pertama perkenalan, lalu tertarik, suka, nyaman, kemudian jatuh cinta. Aku sudah melewati langkah pertama sampai kelima. Lalu sekarang, apakah sudah bisa disebut _fall in love?_ Kalau bukan begitu kenapa jantungku terasa seperti dijungkir balikan? Ini bukan salah satu tanda kalau aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman.

Dari lama aku sadar, jika merasa gugup akan sesuatu itu perlu dipertanyakan. Dengan teman-temanku yang lain aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Bahkan ketika kalimat ' _aku officially straight'_ sudah kudengungkan beberapa kali, kerap kali tidak mempan untuk menenangkan detak jantungku.

Rasanya terlalu remeh, gugup ketika melihat senyum seseorang. Kecuali yah, dia adalah orang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta.

Kembali aku menghela nafas penat. Dari semua cara yang kulakukan untuk menghancurkan opsi jatuh cinta itu (dan bisa dikatakan gagal semua), aku masih belum mencoba satu hal ini. Membayangkan kami berdua dalam momen romantis. Aku tidak tahu itu ampuh atau tidak, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Kalau sampai aku berhasil membayangkan, sudah tidak bisa terelakan lagi. Rasanya mau bunuh diri juga percuma.

Jadi, aku melakukannya. Duduk diam dan fokus. Ada sebagian kecil dari hatiku yang jelas tidak menerima jika aku positif jatuh cinta. Mau bagaimanapun aku terdidik untuk jadi _straight_. Walaupun mempunyai _nuna_ dengan hobi menyimpang, tetap saja aku merasa tidak sehat secara mental maupun moral.

"Oke. Ayo kita mulai─"

 _Satu._

Aku membayangkan kami berdua sedang berhadapan.

 _Dua._

Kemudian Donghae mendekat.

 _Tiga._

Wajahnya semakin mendekat.

 _Em─_

" _Bullshit_!"

Wajahku memerah sempurna. Bayangan itu tergambar dengan jelas. Aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk mengelak ketika membayangkan orang itu menciumku, dan parahnya aku malah membalas. Dadaku menghangat dan jantungku kembali berdentum dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Sial, sial, sial, sial!" Aku meninju tembok dengan keras. Berharap kecemasanku bisa menghilang dengan kedutan nyeri pada tanganku sebagai tumbal.

Dari dulu aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi pada diriku sendiri. Setengah dari diriku tidak mau menerima, dan setengahnya lagi hanya bisa diam. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Apa gunanya aku menolak jika kenyataannya seperti itu?

 _Biseks?_ Aku tertawa sinis. Tangan kananku masih tetap berkedut nyeri. Ingin meninju lagi, tapi isi otakku menyemprot dan mengataiku sebagai manusia termasokis jika melakukannya. Orang-orang pasti banyak yang akan melakukan tindakan berani jika sesuatu seperti ini terjadi pada mereka. Tapi aku masih cukup sadar diri. Setidaknya aku tidak seratus persen _gay._ Masih ada kemungkinan untuk bersama seorang wanita.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dan berusaha tenang. Nyeri ditanganku sudah berangsur menghilang, tapi tidak dengan otakku yang malah menemukan kemungkinan lain.

 _Entah aku yang terlambat menyadari atau bukan. Tapi... bolehkah aku berharap seperti ini hanya pada Donghae?_

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak ada acara mengurung diri di dalam kamar, niatan melukai diri, atau kemungkinan apapun yang terjadi pada orang lain selama aku mencoba menerima kondisiku yang sekarang. Tidak ada juga keinginan untuk menghindari Donghae selama seminggu ini, tapi malah orang itu sendiri yang menghilang diakibatkan tumpukan tugas yang menyerang.

Baguslah. Setidaknya aku tidak terbebani dengan pertanyaan ' _sunbae kenapa?'_ yang membuatku harus menjelaskan tetek bengek lainnya terhadap bocah satu itu.

Aku tenang, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan setenang itu. Bagaimanapun juga proses menerima diri tidak akan berlangsung semulus paha Hyorin. Terkadang aku ingin marah-marah, tapi disisi lain juga tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya kepada siapa atau apa. Salah-salah, aku malah ditimpuk _nuna_ kalau menghancurkan barang-barang rumah.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila!" Aku mendengus senewen. Rambutku sudah berubah berantakan karena keseringan _ku_ acak tidak jelas. Gara-gara itu aku malas menyisir rambut. Toh, pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang membuat berantakan. Beruntung sekali rambutku jenis yang gampang diatur hanya dengan menggunakan lima jari.

Aku bersungut-sungut tidak jelas, sedangkan mataku bermain-main pada setiap sudut koridor. Bel pulang sebenarnya sudah berdentang satu jam yang lalu. Tapi aku masih betah berada di sekolah tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Paling juga duduk bengong di koridor depan sambil menunggu sekolah benar-benar sepi.

Suara langkah sepatu yang menuruni tangga mengusik rasa penasaranku. Kepalaku menoleh, membulatkan mata saat menyadari siapa yang berada di tangga. Orang itu juga sedikit kaget, tapi berhasil menguasai dirinya dan memberikan sebuah senyum lebar seperti biasa. Aku hanya mampu membalas seadanya.

" _Sunbae_ belum pulang?" Donghae menghampiriku yang masih duduk manis di atas bangku. Aku tidak berminat bergeser. _Mood_ ku benar-benar berada di tingkat terendah.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tadi malas pulang." Jawabku pendek.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Tawaran ini sebenarnya biasa saja. Tapi kalau Donghae yang mengatakannya, jelas akan beda cerita. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang masih tetap mengukir senyuman. Baru saja hendak mengangguk, suara seorang perempuan membuat _mood_ ku hancur lagi seketika.

"Donghae _ssi_ , bisa kita berbicara berdua?"

 _Oh, apa? Ingin menyatakan perasaan? Jauh-jauh sana!_

Donghae melirik ke arahku yang memasang tampang luar biasa datar. Mumpung _mood_ ku berantakan lagi gara-gara dia, inginnya memaki dengan setulus hati. Tapi mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu pada seorang perempuan? Lagipula, kenapa sifatku jadi _labil_ begini semenjak sadar orientasi gagal.

"Sudah, pergi saja. Aku juga ingin pulang." Aku mengusir secara halus.

Donghae menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. "Baiklah. Kapan-kapan saja ya, _sunbae_?"

Senyumanku muncul dengan penuh pemaksaan. Ketika dua orang itu akhirnya pergi lebih dulu, senyumanku langsung menghilang dalam sedetik. Digantikan dengan wajah datar dan sebuah dengusan kesal.

 _Oh, jadi ini yang namanya cemburu?_

Aku tertawa miris dalam hati. Benar-benar tidak menyangka akan merasakan hal seperti ini juga. Hari ini saja aku sudah merasakan cemburu. Lalu besok? Bisa-bisa aku nekat juga untuk menyatakan perasaan.

* * *

Aku mengintip lewat sudut mata. Bepura-pura fokus dengan buku pelajaran dengan modus operandi memperhatikan Donghae dari atas tempat tidur.

Sore ini, tiba-tiba saja Donghae datang ke rumahku. Aku yang tidak mungkin mengusirnya hanya bisa mengikhlaskan diri untuk mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Padahal perasaanku masih kacau gara-gara kejadian tadi siang. Tapi si pelaku malah datang tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali.

Oh, wajar. Dia kan tidak tahu kalau aku mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk _menyantet_ perempuan yang membawanya kabur di sekolah tadi.

"Donghae,"

Tidak tahan diam-diaman, akhirnya aku turun dari kasur dan duduk di sampingnya. Donghae sendiri sedang sibuk dengan sebuah ponsel. Entah bermain apa, yang pasti merasa segan juga untuk menggangguku yang menggunakan buku pelajaran sebagai tameng.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak ada tugas?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya kemarin. Kalau belum, tidak mungkin aku berani ke sini." Jawabnya santai. " _Sunbae_ masih ingin belajar?"

Aku menggeleng sambil melempar asal bukuku ke atas kasur. Kemudian membaringkan pipi kananku ke permukaan meja dan memperhatikannya dengan posisi itu. "Aku bosan belajar."

"Semangatlah _sunbae_. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sebelum lulus dari SMA." Ujarnya menyemangati.

Aku tersenyum kecut dengan jari telunjukku yang mengarah langsung ke mukanya. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi kelas akhir. Banyak tugas di sana-sini dan dituntut untuk terus belajar. Belum lagi masalah lain. Kepalaku terasa mau pecah." Dengusku, mendadak curhat. "Aku bahkan pesimis bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan."

"Kalau begitu selesaikan masalah _sunbae_ secara perlahan. Bukannya _sunbae_ bisa lebih fokus belajar jika semua masalah itu berhasil diselesaikan?"

Kedua alisku terangkat naik. _Selesaikan masalah secara perlahan? Justru masalahnya itu ada padamu, bocah tengik. Aku tidak bisa konsen belajar gara-gara gagal paham dengan orientasiku yang mendadak belok!_

"Kalau begitu, artinya kau harus tanggung jawab." Ujarku ketus.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?"

Aku mendadak menegakan tubuhku dan menangkup kedua pipinya. Kuperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat, lalu menghela nafas dan kembali ke posisi semula. Bedanya wajahku mengarah ke arah yang sebaliknya. Karena tidak mungkin aku bisa menetralkan detak jantungku yang kembali menggila karena kelakuanku barusan. Bahkan wajah Donghae yang melongo tolol membuatku merasa malu untuk mengingatnya lagi.

" _Sunbae,_ kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

Aku menggeleng lemas. "Donghae, gadis tadi menembakmu kan?" tanyaku memastikan. "Bagaimana rasanya ditembak perempuan? Lalu, kalau laki-laki yang menembakmu, kau akan menerimanya tidak?"

Pertanyaan super _absurd_ itu tiba-tiba saja melintas. Aku tidak tahu apa motivasiku untuk menanyakannya. Mental dan otakku sudah berada di ambang batas waras untuk saat ini.

"Ya. Rasanya biasa saja. Aku memang _gay_ , tapi jika laki-laki yang menembakku tidak membuatku merasa tertarik, aku tetap akan menolaknya. Memangnya kenapa, _sunbae_?"

Kembali aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Sebelum ini sudah ada yang melakukannya tidak?"

"Tidak ada. Bahkan ketika aku sadar orientasiku menyimpang, semua yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku adalah perempuan."

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa jadi yang pertama ya?" Kepalaku terangkat dan menatap lurus-lurus ke arahnya. "Donghae, a... aku... menyukaimu!"

Wajahku memerah dengan sempurna. Tidak seperti saat menyatakan perasaan pada perempuan, aku hanya mengucapkannya tanpa rencana. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya sama-sama memalukan? Bahkan aku tidak percaya dengan kenekatan yang kutunjukan tanpa peduli konsekuensi sedikitpun.

Aku hanya berpikir untuk mengatakannya, dan yah, kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Donghae masih berada dalam proses loading panjang. Mulutnya setengah terbuka sebelum dijejali dengan tawa yang memburai keluar. Aku sadar tingkahku menggelikan, tapi ketika bocah itu tertawa, kupingku jadi ikut-ikutan memerah saking menahan malu.

"Jangan tertawa!" Aku menyalak ganas.

" _Sunbae_ , candaanmu itu sungguh keterlaluan. Tapi begitu melihat wajahmu, kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa marah?" komentarnya. Ia memegangi perut, seolah-olah aku badut yang baru saja beratraksi.

" . ." Aku menggeram marah. "Kau pikir mudah menerima orientasi seksual yang mendadak belok? Kau pikir berapa lama aku berusaha tetap tenang dan memilih untuk tidak gantung diri? Kau pikir seberapa tebal mentalku untuk mengatakan hal itu padamu? Kau harusnya tanggung jawab karena membuatku menjadi _biseks_!"

Mengatakan seluruh kalimat tadi hampir menghabiskan pasokan udara di paru-paruku. Nafasku berkejaran, bersiap menyemburkan kalimat lain yang sukses membuat Donghae terdiam mati kutu.

"Kau tahu? Aku membencimu! Kenapa malah seenaknya mengumbar senyum seperti itu? Kenapa tawamu membuat dadaku jadi menghangat? Kenapa sifatmu membuatku menyukaimu? Lalu wajahmu, sialan sekali mirip dengan tokoh _anime_! Pelukanmu terasa hangat, aku bahkan menyukai tubuhmu. Aku membencimu gara-gara membuatku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Intinya, aku ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa!"

"… _sunbae_ ,"

"Kalau kau menganggapku hanya bercanda dan berniat menolakku, lebih baik pergi saja. Menyakitkan tahu, setelah berbulan-bulan berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa aku menjadi _biseks_ gara-gara seseorang, orang itu malah menolak. Aku memang belum menerima kenyataan sepenuhnya, tapi tetap saja itu sakit. Kau pikir aku punya mental seberapa tebal untuk mengatakan hal ini, hah?"

Baru berniat mengatakan beberapa kalimat lagi, tubuhku langsung ditarik masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Sekali lagi, wajahku berubah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan dan kata-kataku langsung hilang bagaikan diterbangkan angin.

" _Sunbae_ , kau itu lebih kejam ya?" bisiknya lirih. "Karena dengan seenaknya membuatku jatuh cinta tanpa kepastian."

"Hah?"

"Kau pikir setelah semua yang kau katakan tadi membuatmu bisa kulepaskan dengan mudah? Aku diam karena aku tahu _sunbae_ itu _straight_. Aku tidak mungkin memaksakan perasaanku pada orang yang jelas-jelas lurus. Ini bahkan lebih parah daripada _friendzone_ sekalipun." Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Tapi setelah ini, jangan harap _sunbae_ bisa menarik kata-kata lagi. Aku sudah cukup sabar selama ini. Dan kau malah membuka kunci kesabaranku lalu menghamburkannya tanpa ijin."

Aku meringis pelan. Kata-katanya membuatku tertohok. Entah kenapa rasanya jadi dia yang balik menghakimiku.

"Karena itu kita berdua harus saling bertanggung jawab." Aku tahu pernyataanku sama _absurdnya_ dengan ekspresiku saat ini. "Jika tidak, aku akan menghantuimu setiap hari dan mengutuk agar kau tidak bisa menikah dengan siapapun."

Donghae menaikan satu alisnya sebelum tertawa geli. "Kalau itu terjadi, aku tinggal menikahimu saja, kan, _sunbae_?" balasnya enteng. "Dan karena kau yang mengatakannya, entah kenapa aku suka dengan istilah tanggung jawab disini. Seperti janji di masa depan ya?"

Aku memberikan satu tinjuan keras dengan senang hati. "Dan karena kau yang mengatakannya, kenapa aku mendadak tidak yakin dengan ini semua, hah?" dengusku.

" _Sunbae_ , kalau kau mau mengatakan cinta ya katakan saja. Tidak usah memberikan pukulan sayang begini."

"Dalam mimpimu sana!"

Tawa Donghae kembali keluar. Sekali lagi ia memelukku dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahku pada dadanya.

" _Sunbae_?"

"… hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan bisikannya membuat bibirku tidak berhenti melengkungkan senyum lebar sedikit pun.

* * *

"Hah, makin hari membuatku semakin bosan melihat tumpukan buku dan soal." Aku mengeluh sambil memijit leher yang sedikit kaku. Tumpukan buku di atas meja juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Mendadak saja aku mual akibat terus-menerus melihat benda berbentuk segiempat itu dalam kurun waktu lebih dari duabelas jam dalam sehari.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk lebih semangat lagi kan, _sunbae_?" Donghae berkomentar masih dengan matanya yang fokus ke arah buku tugas. Aku yang mendengar itu hanya mampu mendengus sinis.

"Enak sekali masih menjadi anak tingkat dua. Tuntutanmu masih lebih mudah dari anak tingkat akhir sepertiku. Setidaknya guru-guru itu tidak menjejalimu dengan seratus pertanyaan dalam sehari."

"Lho, bukannya kadang _sunbae_ sendiri yang mengeluh kalau aku malah datang dengan segudang tugas? Apa bedanya aku denganmu?"

Aku melotot, tidak mau menerima argumennya yang itu. Donghae memang sering datang kesini hanya untuk numpang membuat tugas. Dan kadang tugasnya suka tidak manusiawi. Di saat aku ingin santai-santai, dia malah menolak dan mengatakan perlu mengerjakan ini itu. Siapa yang tidak emosi ketika ingin bersantai, patner mainnya malah disibukan dengan hal lain?

Aku turun dari tempat tidur kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Memperhatikan isi buku bocah satu itu kemudian berdehem tidak jelas. Soalnya lumayan juga. Aku sebenarnya tidak enak mengganggu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin tidak diperhatikan begini!

" _Sunbae_ , lebih baik kau menjawab soal atau tidur saja sana. Aku agak kesulitan kalau kau menyender-nyender seperti ini padaku." Keluh Donghae. Ia melirik ke arahku yang pura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel sambil menyender pada lengannya. Penuh dengan kesengajaan.

"Cih. Tidak mau. Mataku sudah lelah dan aku tidak berminat tidur."

"Kalau begitu jangan bermain ponsel." Tiba-tiba saja ponselku terangkat naik, dibarengi dengan tubuhku yang terhuyung ke belakang dan kepalaku yang terjatuh di pangkuan Donghae.

Aku berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Mencoba untuk mencerna. Dan ketika sadar, wajahku sudah memerah, nyaris berteriak kalau Donghae tidak buru-buru membungkam mulutkku.

" _Ssttt._ Jangan ribut. Begini kan lebih mudah." katanya enteng.

 _Lebih mudah kepalamu!_ Batinku meradang.

Aku berusaha tidak peduli dengan posisi kami saat ini. Pandanganku terfokus hanya pada wajahnya. Ekspresi serius yang menggelitik rasa penasaranku hingga terus memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Lama-lama aku merasa diuntungkan juga dalam posisi ini.

Tanpa sadar tangan kananku bergerak dan menangkup pipinya. Sadar dengan tingkahku, Donghae menunduk untuk melihat. Tatapan penuh tanya ia lontarkan tanpa suara, sementara aku pura-pura tidak peduli dan tetap menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak banyak yang berubah dari hubungan kami. Aku masih tetap cuek dan dia ramah seperti biasa. Hal paling intim yang pernah kami lakukan hanyalah pelukan dan elusan di kepala. Ditambah dengan sikap Donghae yang terkadang suka berubah lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Terkadang aku berpikir, bagaimana dua orang laki-laki yang berada pada sebuah hubungan romantis satu sama lain? Jika di dalam _manga-manga yaoi_ di luar sana (aku mulai belajar membaca itu sekarang), kisah cinta mereka berjalan layaknya pasangan normal pada umumnya. Berpelukan, tertawa, menangis, bersenang-senang, dan bahagia. Tidak banyak perbedaan. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama punya pedang. Bukan pedang melawan lubang.

Lalu, aku juga berpikir tentang sebuah ciuman. Donghae tidak pernah terlihat berniat melakukan itu denganku. Gara-gara itu aku sedikit _waswas_. Bagaimana pun juga, para _mangaka_ pasti akan memberikan adegan ciuman pada _manga_ mereka. Kebanyakan setelah mereka resmi berpacaran (atau bahkan belum?), para karakter akan berciuman atau melakukan kegiatan _anu_ lainnya. Itu menunjukan kalau ciuman itu sudah biasa, kan? Tapi, kenapa Donghae tidak pernah ingin melakukannya? Apa jangan-jangan aku tidak menarik minat? Bahkan bagi pasangan normal itu sudah _sangat biasa_ untuk dilakukan.

Aku membatin tidak tenang. _Geez. Sejak kapan aku berubah jadi secemas ini gara-gara sebuah ciuman?_

"Donghae," Setengah sadar aku mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Menarik Donghae agar membungkuk dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak mau menciumku?"

"Hah?"

Pertanyaan sialan itu keluar dan hanya direspon dengan kata 'hah'? Aku tidak tahu sudah semerah apa lagi wajahku saat ini. Setelah itu Donghae malah tertawa geli sementara aku masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan tatapan super tajamku ke arahnya. Menyelamatkan harga diri.

"Aku bertanya serius, jangan tertawa!"

" _Sunbae_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Tapi sungguh, yang tadi itu lucu sekali!"

Dengan segera aku menurunkan tanganku dan membuang wajah ke samping. _Sialan sekali bocah ini_. Rasanya seperti ingin menenggelamkan diri hidup-hidup. Salahku juga yang asal bertanya tanpa disaring. Tapi setidaknya jangan tertawa begitu!

"Aku menyesal sudah bertanya." Dengusku menahan malu.

"Hei _sunbae_ ," Tangan hangat Donghae menangkup pipi kiriku dan membawanya ke arah depan. "Darimana mendapat pemikiran seperti itu?"

Aku terpaku pada kedua matanya yang menatapku dengan lembut. " _Manga_? Di setiap cerita setiap pasangan utama pasti akan berciuman. T... tapi kita sama sekali tidak pernah. Makanya aku berpikir jika kau... tidak mau menciumku."

"Dasar _otaku_. _Sunbae_ tidak pernah bisa jauh-jauh dari _manga_ maupun _anime_ , ya?" komentarnya jenaka. "Lalu karena aku tidak pernah melakukannya denganmu, kau berpikir kalau aku tidak mau berciuman? Aku sudah tidak menyukai _sunbae_ lagi?"

 _Bingo_!

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk amat pelan.

Lagi-lagi Donghae tertawa, kali ini terasa begitu hangat. "Aku tidak pernah mencium _sunbae_ karena aku masih menghargai _sunbae_." Gumamnya lirih. Ada sedikit rona merah dipipinya. "Kemarin-kemarin _sunbae_ masih belum menerima hubungan ini secara keseluruhan, kan? Karena itu aku tidak mau berjalan terburu-buru. Aku akan menunggumu sampai siap. Kalau aku memaksakannya, bisa jadi gagal total. Bisa-bisa _sunbae_ malah menjauh dariku."

Aku terperangah tak percaya.

"Jujur aku merasa senang saat _sunbae_ cemas hanya karena hal ini. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, sudah dari dulu aku melakukannya." Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan perasaanku padamu. _Sunbae_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta sebesar ini."

Kali ini wajahku sudah benar-benar memerah dengan sempurna. Entah kenapa kata-katanya selalu membuat kupu-kupu serasa berterbangan di dalam perutku. Apa aku perlu memberikannya penghargaan sebagai pujangga teromantis abad ini?

"Aku benar-benar terkesan. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menciumku saja? Kalau diingat-ingat, ini hari terakhir kita bertemu. Mulai minggu besok aku harus sudah menyiapkan diri belajar untuk ujian kelulusan. Dan itu artinya, kita tidak akan bertemu sampai ujian selesai. Kapan kau mau mengambil sebuah kesempatan?"

 _Bodoh_! Aku meringis dalam hati. Kenapa jadinya aku terdengar menantang? Bagaimana kalau dia merasa aku _ingin_ sekali untuk dicium. Lidahku benar-benar perlu di sekolahkan dengan baik dan benar.

Dengan berani-berani aku melirik Donghae yang sedikit terkejut, sebelum laki-laki itu kembali mencetak sebuah senyuman hangat. " _Sunbae_ selalu tahu cara membuka kunci kesabaranku, ya?" desahnya.

Dan setelah itu, yang kurasakan adalah sebuah pagutan lembut pada bibirku. Awalnya hanya sentuhan ringan, kemudian berubah menjadi lebih dalam saat kedua tanganku mengalung pada lehernya. Menarik kepalanya agar lebih mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Lidah milik Donghae mulai bergerak nakal, mengetuk permukaan bibirku, meminta akses untuk masuk dan bergulat melawan lidahku.

Hisap, jilat, gigit. Aku kewalahan. Kubiarkan ciumannya mendominasi. Mengobrak-abrik isi mulutku yang dibuat mendesah olehnya. Ini hanya sebuah ciuman. Tapi kenapa rasanya panas sekali? Jangan-jangan aku memang berbakat jadi _uke_. Baru sekali serang saja sudah kalah begini.

Pasokan oksigen hampir habis tak bersisa. Aku mendorong Donghae menjauh, berusaha menggapai udara dengan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat. Bibirku terasa membengkak, dan Donghae sepertinya bangga sekali saat melihat hasil karyanya dengan membersihkan saliva yang mengalir dari ujung bibirku.

"Itu ciuman ucapan semangat." Ujarnya tenang. "Kalau _sunbae_ mau lagi, aku tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya."

Aku tertawa dalam bentuk suku kata. "Itu sih maumu!" dengusku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak, ciuman tadi... entah kenapa membuat semangatku bertambah besar.

 _Memang bocah sialan._

. **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** was edited. Thankyou for reading.

 ** _Sign._**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

Hari kelulusan telah tiba. Aku tersenyum lebar menerima ijasahku dan turun dari atas podium. Bergabung dengan teman-temanku yang lain untuk saling memberi selamat atas nilai yang memuaskan di kelulusan tahun ini.

Ruang aula menjadi ribut dengan seru-seruan kami. Saling memberi semangat dan ucapan perpisahan bagi mereka yang mencari universitas keluar Korea.

Ponsel yang terselip di saku jasku tiba-tiba bergetar. Aku mengambilnya dengan cepat, membaca nama si pengirim lalu mendengus geli ketika melihat isi pesannya.

 **.**

 **Ingin ucapan selamat dariku? _Sunbae_ harus datang ke halaman belakang sekolah.**

 **Donghae.**

 **.**

Bocah satu itu, benar-benar membuatku jengkel sampai ingin menendangnya. Siapa juga yang berniat mendapatkan ucapan selamat darinya?

"Oi, aku ke taman belakang dulu." Pamitku pada Heechul.

"Ya. Asal jangan lupa kalau nanti kita harus foto bersama teman sekelas."

Aku mengangguk asal. Menepuk sekilas bahunya lalu meleset keluar aula. Hanya satu tujuanku saat ini. Taman belakang sekolah.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, _sunbae_."

Kalimat itu yang menyambutku ketika sampai di bangku taman. Aku memberikan sebuah senyum lebar (dengan sedikit seringaian), lalu menadahkan tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Mana hadiahku?"

"Oh. _Sunbae_ **perlu** hadiah?" tanyanya polos. Aku menggeram kesal.

 _Jadi-dia-tidak-berpikir-untuk-menyiapkan-hadiah?_

"Tch. Setidaknya berikan apapun padaku. Kau pacarku atau bukan?" protesku sengit.

Donghae tertawa terbahak. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, bergerak memeluk pinggangku dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir. "Itu hadiahmu."

 _Sialan_!

Aku rasa wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

" _Sunbae_ , selama setahun kedepan, jangan macam-macam."

"Ha?" Aku mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Yah, aku hanya takut kau menemukan orang lain saat di kampus nanti Apalagi aku masih SMA begini. Masih perlu setahun untuk mengejarmu kuliah." Dengusnya, mendadak kesal.

Aku yang mendengar itu mendadak melongo sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dasar anak kecil, belum apa-apa sudah main cemburuan begitu. _Geez_ , tenang saja. Aku tidak akan semudah itu tertarik pada seseorang." Ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Ya, aku kan hanya memperingatkan sejak awal." Donghae tersenyum kecut.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam. Pegang janjiku. Omong-omong, sebagai tanda kelulusan, aku akan mentraktirmu. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku tidak butuh traktiran. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau aku menginap di rumah _sunbae_ nanti malam?"

Wajahku yang awalnya penuh senyuman kini berubah menjadi horror. "Tidak!" tolakku langsung.

Cih, membiarkan anak ini berada semalaman di rumah bisa-bisa membangkitkan delusi tak terbatas Sora _nuna_. Ketika dia tahu kami pacaran saja langsung menyuruh melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Dasar _fujoshi_ yang terlalu beruntung!

"Kenapa _sunbae_?"

"Kau mau membangunkan seorang alien?" balasku sewot. "Dan berhenti memakai embel-embel _sunbae_. Aku sudah bukan kakak kelasmu mulai sekarang."

Donghae menggeleng lalu tertawa. "Nanti saja." Sahutnya. "Setelah aku berhasil memperistri _sunbae_ , baru aku mau menggantinya dengan yang lebih imut. Hyuk _ie_ , misalnya?"

 _Hahaha_ , _seseorang tolong berikan aku oksigen secepatnya._

* * *

 **.**

 **[ _March 08, 2016_ ]** _edited_ **[** ** _May 13, 2017_ ** ] **  
**


End file.
